mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A "Study on the major magical forces of WLD4KKX", by Amyloidosis, The Grand Planeswizard of Arcanus
An excerpt from a "'Study on the major magical forces of WLD4KKX'" by '''Amyloidosis, The Grand Planeswizard of Arcanus'.'' ---- ... one shall also note that, much like in the most basic examples, the major political alliances of this world are represented by the groups controlling the most significant mana supplies, which are, as it was mentioned earlier, a conglomerate of historically related human cults, widespreadly known as "The Order of the Chief God", and a large alliance of self-sustained monster communities, to which we shall further refer as "The Mamono". The bipolar situation formed between The Order and The Mamono is strongly related to the ways of their mana acquisition, as both magical forces rely on the expansive methods of doing so: The Order applies a classic scheme of religious buildings for generating raw magic power, thus every town or a village holds is of a vital value to them; The Mamono, however, employ a more interesting technology of utilization of a mana loophole, akin to our runed artifacts production and processing, albeit on a scale far smaller, with the average net gain barely comparable to a single top-stable mana crystal. However, this methodic is greatly widespread in the entire population of The Mamono, allowing them to generate mana much like the magical races of our world do, except that they also theoretically require no food to do so. Therefore, The Mamono are dependent on their population size in terms of their mana pool. Thus, the strife for the basic resources is high, which in turn stimulates The Mamono and The Order opposition. The ideological differences might have played a role in provoking a conflict at the start, but its significance is difficult to measure. While the amounts of mana in the reserves of The Order and The Mamono are high, the magical skills and the depth of magical research they each possess are petty, to say the least. The metamagic researches have barely begun on both sides with the stabilization of The Mamono as a major political force. In more basic magics, however, the natural affinity of The Mamono signifies itself in them having an upper hand in elemental wizardry, and, for certain monster groups, in death-related spells, while The Order, being backed up by the divines they worship, has a better understanding of life-related magic and summoning life-associated beings. In their ability to manipulate mana, The Mamono are clearly superior, outclassing The Order's top casters in at least five times the skill and number (although there are a lot more medium casters on The Orde'''r's side). One example deserves a notable mention: '''The Mamono founder, "Demon Lord", is a succubus species wizard with enough skill to apply around 50 top-stable mana crystals per month and increasing, which is an absolute score for the native inhabitants of her world. The current spell situation in the world has not been a subject of detailed research yet, although it is certain that both factions have at least one Global Enchantment in place each, and, judging by their mana usage, the Global Enchantment of The Order requires at least two times less upkeep costs than the one of The Mamono. The latter is indeed interesting, as, while being crude and low-efficient cost-wise, it modifies a large amount of variable characteristics of the sentient beings of that world with what the Demon Lord, an author of the spell, has set; mainly, a large-scale feminization of the supernatural beings, with an interesting effect on beings of the planes of existence related to that one: the divines and their associated creatures, such as angels, are made female as if they had always been. There is no certain in-world record of them being male previous to the Demon Lord's Global Enchantment being cast, nor do the gods, now goddesses, themselves remember being male or acknowledge being affected by the spell. The only records of this are the ones made by the planeswalkers who visited that world before the spell took effect. Another important effect is that it creates very possibility of The Mamono population exploitation of the mana loophole, as well as motivates them (and not only them: any supernatural being is affected, depending on their exposition to the 'demonic' mana branded by this spell) to do so, which renders the Demon Lord unable to cancel the spell even if she would engineer a more efficient version, as The Mamono alliance would instantly crumble to dust. The Global Enchantment kept running by The Order is simply a basic counter-effect to the one of The Mamono, and, being crudely made, it only works partially; however, it has a great practical result, rendering The Mamono population unable to produce males, which further lowers their (already lower than human) reproduction ability, which in turn negatively affects mana production growth and slowly creates a demographic crisis in The Mamono-occupied territories. With Global Enchantments of The Mamono and The Order severely hindering the expansive ability of each, it was not surprising for both alliances to start metamagical researches in order to disjunct the Global Enchantment of their opponent. The demand for the Disjunction spell is extremely high in WLD4KKX... ---- Category:Fanlore Category:Magic Category:Humans